battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey Jr.
|episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (197 votes to join) BFB: TBA |gender = Male |species = Tiny Flame |allies = *Bomby *Spongy (possibly) *Donut *Bracelety *Liy *Firey (possibly) |enemies = *Gelatin (possibly) *Loser *Bubble (possibly) |color = Orange and orangish yellow |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |voice = Satomi Hinatsu |recc = alexlion05 |deaths = 2|kills = 0 |place = BFDIA: 44th (to join) BFB: TBA |nicknames = }} Firey Jr. is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was a recommended character. He first appeared in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None along with other recommended characters jumping in a vat of hydrochloric acid to retrieve Bally, Marble, and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection to get 15 bonus points. He reappeared as one of the characters who people could vote for to be in BFDIA, but with only 197 votes, he wan't qualified to join and was flung to the LOL. Firey Jr. (along with every IDFB character except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty) appears in Battle for BFDI, competing with Team Ice Cube!. He is a smaller/junior version of Firey, for example being 1/4th the height of Basketball. In Episode 14, he has a text that reads "JUNIOR!" on top of his head. Firey Jr.'s IDFB redesign features his arms and legs redesigned, having no "balls" for hands and legs, along with a thicker outline. As of now, he has never actually interacted with Firey, and even in BFB they are separated. Firey Jr. is on Team Ice Cube!, while Firey is on The Losers!. Personality Firey Jr. is thoughtful of the well-being of his friends, most notably Bomby. However, he can be insensitive to those who he is not particularly close to, considering he didn't promise to not burn Spongy, he had Bracelety added to his team while she was distraught, and he said Bracelety would "get over" not finding Ice Cube in a jawbreaker. He also climbed Bell's string. Appearance Firey Jr. appears to be a miniature flame. His asset is a modified version of Firey's. It seems to have always been that way. BFDI In BFDI, Firey Jr. has the word "junior" floating above his head. BFDIA In BFDIA, Firey Jr. no longer has the word "junior". He looks just like Firey, but smaller. IDFB Firey Jr. has a thicker outer line in IDFB. This asset stayed for BFB. Vote History Trivia * Firey Jr. is one of the two variations of the original cast that participates in BFB. The other one is Robot Flower. * Firey Jr. is the smallest and shortest contestant so far. ** Coincidentally, he is on the same team as the largest contestant, Spongy, in BFB, being Team Ice Cube!. * Despite Firey Jr.'s voice sounding almost identical to Firey's, he and Firey have completely different voice actors. *In BFB 1, Firey Jr. called Bracelety by her name, but in BFB 4, he thought she was Ringy. *Firey Jr. is seen multiple times sitting on top or near Bomby even though Firey Jr. could easily light his fuse. *Firey Jr. can be easily mistaken for Firey **The most notable difference is size. * Despite his small size, he is shown to have immense strength as he lifted a Jawbreaker off of Spongy and throw it as shown in The Liar Ball You Don't Want * Firey Jr. Has the same recommender as Marker. ** He is actually his least favorite character. Deaths *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: Eraser’s hallucination was all of the eliminated contestants being crushed by an Announcer Crusher. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Arms and Legs Category:Variations of Characters Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Contestants Category:Firey Jr. Category:Firey